User talk:HanaArashi16
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HanaArashi16 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Roranoa zoro|'''--Roranoa zoro']] :Have fun :) 'Welcome' Yo! Welcome to the wiki! Nice to see a new face around here. Feel free to join us on the chat to discuss anything about the wiki or etc. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 17:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat The World Pirate Armada Ooh, so you want to be in our armada do you...? HanaArashi's shoulder Well... Your crew may be small... You may have to face a lot of hardships... BUT WHAT THE HELL?! :D I'll be sure to check out The Eclipse Pirates when I can. Once you add more detail, and pirates to your crew, i'm sure you'll have a guaranteed spot in the armada. :) Just be sure to ask Yaminogaijin too, since this was his idea. I only came up with the name. XD Wyvern 0m3g4, creator of The Jolly Pirates, HAS SPOKEN! :D DON! Wyvern 0m3g4 22:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Just your friendly neighbourhood tyrant speaking. Well hello there!! I am known around here as both Admiral Kizaru and Dracule Mihawk, On the chat I am a tyrant who scares most people, but as you may have noticed from the Ferno wants you *not in a sexual way* Poster i am also rather popular -.-' Anyways that is not the reason for this message. I am organising possibly the biggest Collaboration war on this wiki, called the Skyline War. il send you the link to the blog planning it if you accept it :P Anyways I am asking if you would like to have a collab with Nova Blade or the Skyline Pirates before or during the time skip! :P 1NF3RNO 23:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Woo!! Very well!! Meet me in the chat where i rule the world!! hehe i mean uh . . let us discuss the collab on the wiki chat . . and well uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh See you there!!! :P Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I mean uh . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 1NF3RNO 23:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Topic :P hey i make jolly rogers if you want one for your crew. also james cullen isntt that mean james tride to kill bella and all. lol Pudge48 02:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) jolly rogger i can do all the mock ups i done so far for it seem like there is to littel going on would it be ok to add some kind of clouds to it Pudge48 15:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) the work i do before i make a final copy is what is ment by mock ups Pudge48 17:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hokai Hokai no Mi Hey man, Was wondering if (since you haven't been here for a while) I could use the Hokai Hokai no Mi? Would really appreciate it if I could :3 '1NF3RNO ''' talk 18:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC)